My Second Father
by fortheloveofdraco
Summary: Harry's marriage is dying a silent death and Draco is in the middle of a stormy divorce until the two men meet the situation seems hopeless! And what will the children say about the whole new situation? Lots of plotting and a trauma for Draco in his past.


_**A/N: this is slash, don't like it don't read it but please give it a try!**_

_I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY_

_'CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES_

_I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY_

_I WAS BORN THIS WAY!_

Lady Gaga's song was ringing through the house of the Potter's on a saterday morning. It was Lily's favourite song. She simply adored it. So the Potter house was suffering in silence as she played it a hundred times during the day. She dressed up like a little fairy monster and danced every movement in the clip. Her little children arms waving in the air and her hips swaying on the beat. She looked like a little dancing monster as her costume excited out of a pink mayo, butterfly wings on her back in green and two feelers On her head. Her red hair bouncing down in soft curls.

Lily was 9 years old and loved ice cream, her brothers, mom, dad and Lady Gaga.

"Liiiilyyyy!" Harry screamed through the beats of the music "if you want to pick up your brothers and cousin. You'll have to get down now or we will be late!"

But it was in vain as no answer came. Harry sighed and walked up the stairs to Lily's room. He knocked on her door and opened it. The vision before him was the same as always a pink monster dancing on "Born this way".

"Lily," Harry began while turning of the music "we have to go now or we will be late. Go and get changed."

"But daddy, I want to go like this! In my super pink outfit, I am born this way so I am going like this." Lily whined.

"Lily, you can't possible go like this. Your mother will kill me if see knows you went out like this." Harry retorted.

"Mommy will be home late so she won't even notice. She is always home late and I am always in my PJ's by then." Lily kept on whining.

"Your mother is not always home late. Damn, we will be late if we don't leave now. Let's go! Your fine like this. Let's keep it our secret so mommy won't get mad." Harry smiled.

"Come on you little monster what are you waiting for? Down to the car!"

"Okay daddy! Can I sit in front?" Lily asked.

"You know you can't it is to dangerous if we have an accident you will fly through the window. Your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you and me neither." Harry answered while taking Lily's small hand into his big one and taking her down the stairs.

"Finally, Albus and James are coming home!" Lily cheered. She had missed her brothers a lot while they were in Hogwarts and she was still to little to come with them.

"Yes, my two boys are coming home."Harry smiled, his eyes shining. He too had missed his two boys a lot. He was amazed by how quickly they grow up. It seemed only yesterday when James was born.

Harry did the butterfly wings out against Lily's consent but promised her that as soon as she had put on her coat she could put them back on. Her coat was green and clashed horribly with her pink outfit. But neither Harry nor Lily cared but if Ginny would have been home, there would have been trouble.

Harry opened the door and Lily darted out of the house towards the car. Harry quickly grabbed his coat and stalked towards the car while closing the door behind him. Lily was already in the back seat and sitting between the two front seats trying to jam a CD into the CD player of the car. "Probably Lady Gaga." Harry sighed.

He opened the front door and got into the car while saying to Lily "You have to put on your seatbelt, young lady and sit down on the back seat instead of here."

There car was an Audi A4 who was almost ten years old now. Harry loved cars! His big dream was to own an Audi TT. But alas his wife didn't want to hear about it and Harry only got this second handed Audi A4. The car was beginning to become a wrack ever since Harry had one big accident with it.

Since then it seemed to break down every month or two and he could go to the garage with it. Every time it cost him a lot of pounds and a big fight with Ginny because of the high bill.

Harry's driving stile wasn't perfect but he managed to get his muggle driving license which meant he could at least drive a little bit but every time it was very busy on the road he seemed to melt down. But now it was a quiet Saturday morning with almost no traffic so no melt downs this time.

"Lily, is your seat belt on right now?" Harry asked her.

"Yes daddy, you can start the car now and could you pretty please put on the CD." Lily answered politely.

"Yes, of course dear. Let me guess, Lady Gaga?"

"Of course daddy!" Lily beamed.

Harry started the car and put on the CD, immediately the car was filled with the sound of Lady Gaga's "Born this way". Harry saw in his review mirror Lily swaying her arms on the beat of the music, her curly hair bouncing with every movement she made.

"Louder, daddy! I can't hear the song." Lily whined.

"No, dear that is quiet loud enough I would love it when I am not deaf on my fortieth birthday." Harry stated his voice firm with resolve.

"But daddy - " Lily tried again but was cut short by Harry's stern reply "No, Lily that is enough."

Lily knew that when her father used that tone she better stopped pushing it but she loved Lady Gaga. So she crossed her arms and kept on pouting the whole ride towards the train station.

To Harry 's relief not another word was said about it as he had to concentrate on the road.

Finally after an hour of driving and constantly hearing the song 'Born this way', they arrived at Charing Cross. Now finding a parking space was the biggest problem. Harry wasn't exactly an expert at parking a car.

"Lils, would you like to help me with finding a parking space?" Harry asked.

But no answer came, obviously she was still mad about the music. Harry knew only one solution when she was like that. Al the other things he and his wife had tried didn't work out.

"Lils, if you help me find a parking space I will buy you a big ice cream from your favourite shop 'Harpilly's'." Harry tried.

Suddenly there was movement in the back of the car and Harry saw that she had pressed her hands against the glass and was now looking attentively outside.

"Come on, dad! Let's get going. Otherwise all the parking spaces will be full and then I won't have my ice cream. Mmmmmh, I wan't straciatella and chocolate." Lily ushered her father while mesmerising about her ice cream.

So Harry began to drive around in order to find a parking space.

"There daddy! Between those two cars. That should be possible." Lily yelled, pushing her father in the shoulder while pointing at the open space.

"No, honey. I am afraid it wouldn't be even possible to park my broom over there. It is way too small." Harry tried to calm her down "But I am sure we will find another space."

Indeed after a while of searching, Harry saw an open space and parked the car between the two cars. He had magically put sensors everywhere around the car so if he came too close against the other cars a voice would tell him so. His review mirrors were also enlarged magically so he wouldn't have a blind spot.

After he parked the car with miraculously no help of his sensors, he stepped out of the car and opened the door for Lily.

They walked together towards platform 9 ¾ al the way long watched by people who found the bouncing fairy monster quiet amusing. Luckily when they arrived at the platform the train from Hogwarts hadn't arrived yet but the platform was full of wizards and witches ready to pick up their children.

Harry walked passed many of them before he settled for a place halfway through the platform and looked around if he could see any familiar face. But he saw none, or wait, did he see there a streak of silver blond hair. He hadn't seen that particular blond in years. Never since he witnessed on their trail. But he couldn't see the man's face. It could be Draco Malfoy but it could be his father too. Although the hair of the person was not long nor slid back but then the person turned and he could clearly see his face. It was Draco Malfoy. But not the Malfoy he hated for so many years, the one with the smug grin on his face all the time or the arrogant prat he could be. He almost looked like the boy Harry saw in the bathroom so many years ago.

He looked pale even paler then he normally was, dark circles were under his eyes and his face looked more pointed than ever. Overall he looked unhappy like a tormented soul. Harry couldn't help but pity the man he saw. He didn't seem to have much luck in his life, the dark mark, war, ... But neither did Harry and he seemed to have turned out rather well.

But suddenly there was commotion on the platform. "Daddy, daddy!" Lily pulled at his robes "The train arrived."

He waited patiently for his children to come out of the chaos.

"Dad! Dad! Over here!" It was Albus who screamed at him. He looked and smiled to see that his son had grown and looked healthy. Next to him walked Rose. The two of them were glued to each other ever since they were born. They were best friends. But then he saw a third person glued to the duo. One with streaking silver blond hair. That could only mean one thing: he was a Malfoy and he is friends with my son.

"Hello there, nice of you to join us." Harry answered his son's call still a bit surprised with the sudden third person.

Lily was already bouncing over there and hugging both of them. Harry walked towards them and gave them both a big hug.

"Dad, may I introduce you to Scorpius Malfoy. He is a friend of mine and Rose's and I would like him to stay with us for a few days during the summer." Albus spoke straight forward.

"That is fine with me but we will first have to ask his father." Harry answered.

"Okay, let's go and search for your dad, Scorpius." Rose said.

They didn't have to look far as he was standing right behind them.

"Potter."

_**A/N: And now please push the bottom to review! Thanks love you if you review!**_

_**xx**_


End file.
